In recent years, the market is growing for microdisplays for projector applications such as head mounted displays, head-up displays, AR (Augmented Reality) glass, projectors, etc. Semiconductor devices are being developed to improve the performance of microdisplays. There is an active matrix-driven semiconductor light emitting device in which LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) are arranged in an array with thin film transistors (TFTs). High definition is desirable for such a semiconductor light emitting device.